Prison
by Jenny2007
Summary: War is over. Voldemort won. Hermione finds herself to be a prize for the death eaters.
1. Chapter 1

WARNING! THIS story is a dark dark version of what would happen if Voldemort won. There will be sexual scenes, rape, and other disturbing things of that nature. Do not proceed if you don't want to. You have been warned!


	2. Trapped

This was not the way her life was supposed to go. The war had ended, but not in a good way. Dumbledore had fallen at the hands of the dark lord. Harry, Ron, the Weasleys, almost all the order members, all wiped out one by one.  
And that was how Hermione had come to find herself in this situation. Locked in a small dungeon cell. No light. A small mattress on the floor. The filth was too much at first. At least 3 inches of dirt on the floor. Much of which had transferred to her. One look in the mirror and she didn't even recognize herself as Hermione. Let alone the brave girl who was once a member of the golden trio, smartest witch of her age. Now she was a prisoner locked away and awarded to Peter Pettigrew as his sex slave.  
His job was to break her. She had to admit that he was winning. The darkness had crept into her bones. His taste and smell surrounded her, filled her nostrils. She had given up on vomiting months ago. No amount of hurling erased him from her memory.  
Food came and went in the dugeon. Peter fed her maybe once a day if he remembered. She had a small sink in the corner with a toilet , much like a prison. One dull light bulb burned dim enough for you to see where you were, but it was nothing compared to sunlight.  
Hermione sat on the mattress in a tight ball, thinking of her predicament and wondering what that evening held. A small muggle clock ticked away the hours. She knew he would come in less than an hour. She was right. From her cell she could hear his footsteps above her, hear the basement door open and close with a bang.  
His nasally voice would sound out to her announcing his present. Not that she needed it. The smell was enough.  
"Granger, on your back." Peter states as he closed the cell door behind him. Locking it in place. He never forgot that step. She imagined he wouldn't. She was probably the only lay he ever had judging by how poorly he managed. He wasn't about to let her escape.  
Hermione slipped off her panties and laid on the mattress staring up at the ceiling. She tried to forget, she really did but he made it impossible. She could already hear his breathing quicken. Could smell his arousal.  
Peter quickly shed his clothes and was on top of her. He pushed her legs apart and entered her with a grunt.  
Hermione winced but didn't let him see. She continued to stare at the ceiling. She had stopped fighting months ago. What good would it do. The first time he took her she fought back. He quickly overpowered her and placed her in petrificus totalus and finished anyway.  
He never provided her birth control. She assumed he was sterile.  
Peter continued grunting and moving on her for a good solid 10 minutes before pulling out and finishing on her face. He placed his face next to hers with a nasty grin. His breath was foul. "Lick it off you slut"  
Hermione flinched but did as he said. He laughed again and moved his hand to her ass. "Next time I'm taking this." Still laughing he finally climbed off her, redressing and leaving the cell. The door slammed shut with a bang and the light flickered.  
Hermione remained still until she heard his footsteps above her. She quickly went to the toliet and forced herself to vomit. Try as she might, no matter how much she rinsed her mouth the taste wouldn't leave.  
She noticed the food in the corner but couldn't make herself eat. Lying on the mattress she began to sob to herself. She wished he would just kill her. If she had the means she would do it herself. Maybe starvation was the only way.  
Finally the sobs subsided and she fell asleep listening to the clock tick softly in the corner.


	3. The Manor

His screams at echoed in the hall as the dark lord used cruciatus curse over and over again. Severus couldn't think of be anything but how the coward deserved Pettigrew had fallen out of favor with the dark lord.

Severus raised his eyes and briefly met the eyes of Draco from across the room. The two men quickly looked back at the man on the floor

Voldemort lifted his curse as Pettigrew begged for death. "As you wish." The dark lord stated as he walked away.

"You're...you're not going to kill me?" Pettigrew asked uncertainly.

"I never said that I would be the one to kill you dear boy." Voldemort said with a smirk before calling for his pet.

Severus watched as the snake finished its dinner. Voldemort dismissed his servants and all left but Severus and Draco. He nodded to Draco to follow him as he approached Voldemort.

Serverus knelt at Voldemort feet and kissed his hand when offered. "My lord there is the issue of Pettigrews lose ends."

"To which lose end are you referring to Severus?" Voldemort asked him as he stroked Snapes hair. Severus remained kneeled at his feel not daring to meet his eyes.

"The Granger girl for one. ..."

"Ah..yes...the mudblood. Potter's friend. Pettigrew was supposed to break her. Do you think she is broken. Draco, I believe you knew her I school, did you not? Do you believe she is broken enough to be of use?" Voldemort asked barley giving draco a glance.

"Master it is hard to say. She was very bright and very strong willed." Draco answered.

"A bright mudblood. Is there such a thing?" Voldemort asked with a chuckle. "Very well. I shall have to see for myself."

Voldemort used the mark on his arm to order Hermione to be brought to him. Draco and Severus waited in the hall practically pacing. At last they caught a glimpse of her and Severus couldn't help but wince. She was covered in dirt and her hair matted in a ball. Bruises on her arms, no doubt in the shape of Pettigrews fingers

They followed them into the hall and watched as she was slung to ground in front of the dark lord.

"Mudblood," Voldemort addressed her and the room fell silent " you will give me oral sex."

Hermione was silent for a few seconds and Severus began to think his plan was too late. Finally she spoke" No! You can kill me first. "

Voldemort laughed. "Well she is not broken. I could kill you mudblood but you can further be of use. Severus step forward. "

Severus quickly did as asked . "Severus my loyal servant, I have never awarded you a girl. She shall do just fine. Take her. Make her your slave, marry her, make her have your babies. I don't care what you do, but I want her broken. "

"Yes my lord" Severus responded relieved that his plan had worked. He stepped forward to grab Hermione but before he could act she lunged herself at Voldemort. Severus did the only thing he knew to do and slammed his fist into the side of her head.

Hermione felt the impact of Snapes fist to her cheek and the ground. She could hear voices but everything seemed so far away. She tried to move but fell into the darkness as it swallowed her up.


	4. Ponce De Leon

The first thing Hermione noticed was the brightness. Everything was white. She knew this without opening her eyes. In the distance she heard a train whistle. She pried open her eyes to find that she was at King Cross station. But it wasn't right. Everything was clean and solid white. No trains rolling in and out. No hurried passengers rushing by her. She saw a lonely bench in the distance with a figure beconing her forward. As she walked towards it she saw Harry swinging is feet.

"How is this possible? Where am I? Am I dead?" she asked as she approached him. Gone were his broken glasses. He was in a white t-shirt and jeans. He studied her face for several moments before answing.

"No, you're not dead." He motioned for her to sit with him.

"Then why am I here?"

He didn't answer but instead looked at the ground continuing to swing his feet. "I'm sorry Hermione. This was never supposed to be on you. This was supposed to fall to me. I failed you."

"What do you mean Harry? You didn't fail me. You did you're best." Harry continued to stare at the ground.

"Hermione…."

"I don't want to go back Harry. Please! Can I go with you? Please, don't leave me here!" Hermione went to throw her arms around Harry but her arms went straight through him to hit the bench. Harry turned his head and looked at the spot where her arms should have landed.

"Hermione, I can't take you. You have to go back. You have to stop him!"

"It's impossible Harry! He's won. You, Dumbledore, my parents, EVERYONE….everyone is gone Harry. He won!"

In the distance the a train slowly pulled into the station. Harry stood to his feet and began walking towards it. Hermione attempted to stand but found that she was unable to lift herself off the bench. It was if she was glued to the bench.

"Hermione, there is a way. I wish….I wish I could tell you more. Trust them….promise me…trust them. Things are not as they seem. You can beat him…I believe in you. We all do!" Harry glanced back at Hermione before turning forward and boarding the train.

" Harry wait! Harry please! Harry don't leave me!" Hermione cried and fought against the invisible force pining her to the bench, but it was no use. The harder she fought, the harder she was stuck. She watched as the train rolled away and the fog closed in on her.

Hermione found herself once again waking to a place she didn't know. She help her eyes shut, taking in as much information as she could. Who had Harry meant? Trust who. The first thing she noticed was the smell. Instead of the musky basement she smelt flowers; the surface she was lying on was soft. She could hear voices and began to pay attention.

"Did you have to hit her so hard?"

"What was I supposed to do? Let her get herself killed? She is our last hope Draco?"

"I'm well aware of this fact. Are you sure she can help? I mean after all that time with that rat…"

"She's not broken Draco….I…I saw it in her face."

Hermione was aware of a pain to her cheek. She brought her hand up instinctively to touch her face.

"Granger are you awake?" she heard as she opened her eyes to see the faces of Snape and Draco above her.

"Thank goodness. I'll fetch some tea and biscuits." Draco said as he retreated from the room. The room was a bedroom Hermione found. The paint was a faded bright pink with cats lining a border to the top of the room. The soft surface she was lying on was a large four poster bed with pink bedding. She set up clutching the blanket to herself. It was an instinctive move. She wasn't cold, and the blanket wouldn't protect her from Snape. She grimaced at the ignorance of such a move. Why was she here?

"Miss Granger. I apologize for my actions yesterday. I would not have struck you under other circumstances."

"Where am I?"

"You're in my family home. Spinners End."

"Why am I here? What do you want with me?" Severus winced as he saw the thoughts in her head. Draco may be more correct than he had originally guessed.

"Miss Granger my intentions towards you are nothing of the sort I promise. Though the dark lord does expect some sexuality on our part, I will only touch you when forced. And if that occurs I will…do everything in my power to make it easier for you."

Hermione continued to stare at his face.

"The Dark Lord requires a potion from me. I need your help. You are exceptional at your potions. Always were. I'm afraid you are our only hope. "

"A potion?" Hermione was confused.

Draco reentered the room carrying a silver tray with 3 mugs of tea and a plate of biscuits.

"Hermione I know you are a muggle. Have you heard of the fountain of youth?" Draco asked while handing Hermione a cup of tea. Hermione carefully took a sip and then once realizing it was good, drained the entire cup. Draco smirked and handed her his cup.

"Sorry….it's been ….I haven't….I "she took his cup and glanced down at the duvet.

"It's ok. I understand."

Hermione thought for several moments, "It's in America correct? The Spanish Ponce de Léon searched for it and never found it."

"He found it." Draco corrected and looked at Severus to explain.

"Ponce de Leon was a wizard and the fountain was actually a potion. It's a rare potion used to restore youth. It will take the wizard back to early 20's. Ponce was a potions master. Unfortunately the potion recipe died with him. We …I mean to say several potion masters have attempted to rediscover this potion. But ….It has not been easy."

"So…you need my help…to discover this potion….because the dark lord requests it?"

"Yes and no. Tell me Miss Granger, what do you know about McCormick's theory of potion reversal?"

"Any potion can be reversed to create the opposite effect."

"Correct."

"So you want to develop this potion and reverse it to do what exactly?" They had her interest now.

"In theory a potion that reverses aging would end the life if reversed."

Hermione thought for several seconds, "Ok. I'll help. When do we start?"

"When you're stronger, with all due respect Miss Granger, you've been through hell. I tried to help you. I spiked the rats drink with a contraceptive potion before finally convincing the dark lord of his betrayal. I'm afraid you're part will be more than simple potions. We must convince the dark lord you are my sexual partner and that you answer to me and me alone. For the time being I'm going to request you remain in the room, as he is convinced you are answering to me, I will allow you to begin to move around the home, eventually to my potions lab. First though, you will notice that you have your own loo to the right. The door to the left is the door to the hall. It will remain locked. A house elf will assist you with anything you may need. Take this time to read and study as much as you can. I will supply you books." He waved his wand and the bookshelf to the left filled completely. She noticed that the armchair beside the fire place was also pink.

"Noxy!" Snape called and a small house elf with huge glasses popped into the room.

"Yes Master?" the elf bowed and awaited his orders.

"Noxy this is miss granger. She is a guest, you will assist her with any of her needs. She is not to leave this room, nor is she to harm herself. "

"Yes Master!" Noxy bowed to Severus and to Hermione before popping out of the room again.

"I'll take my leave then." Draco stated as he backed out of the room. "she's expecting me home an hour ago."

"Alright, use the floo!"

As Draco retreated from the room Severus set on the edge of Hermione's bed. "Miss Granger, I have provided you with clean clothing, And I attempted every spell and potion I could to help your hair. Unfortunately I'm afraid there is nothing I can do. We will have to cut it. "

Hermione ran a hand through her matted hair. "Ok."

45 minutes later Hermione had a short pixie cut. She was clean, for the first time in over a year. She was alone in a bedroom and not a dungeon. She was to help Severus. Was this who Harry had meant? Noxy had brought her dinner which she inhaled and she was tucked into her bed. Severus had promised he would allow her a wand in a few weeks time once he found her trustworthy. For the first time in over a year, her life had purpose again and she intended to fight…..


End file.
